Lose Contol
by The-it-girls
Summary: Four bored girls and eight hot guys on a secret island all alone for six months... let's just say alot can happen especially when a coven of gay men arrive. harrypotterxhellsingxinuyashaxxmen


_A/N: alright guys this is our first fanfic story in joint collaboration. Now if you are wondering who we are there is The Loser anti Christ, (Cameron) the Bored pyro, (Tanner) the Lunatic (Evangeline) and the Demented one (Brooklyn). Well let's get on with the show… please read and review._

_-The-it-girls_

**Prologue **

Four friends sat in a secret study at the ever prestigious Nightwing Academy for demonically empowered girls. They sat quietly in the dimly light study, barely aware of the others continued presence as they sat sulking, brooding, amazingly still and tragically bored.

The graduation ceremony and Years End Ball had dispersed shortly after the foursome retreated to there currant haunt. The fire cackled in an almost melancholy manner; outside even the nighthawks and owls were quiet, as if they knew nothing good could come of these for jaded eighteen year olds, sitting quietly in a dark study.

The youngest and shortest of the girls sat in an overstuffed armchair, her legs folded next to her, with one hand tucked under her chin. Glasses hid her almond colored eyes as she glared the inferno deep in thought.

The eldest of the girls was draped over a stiff armchair, both of her long legs hanging over one of the arms, while her back was against the other. Long raven locks covered her chocolate eyes demurely as he hummed softly to her self.

The tallest of the girls slouched before the window, her eyes shifting between the crimson moon and the ground, three stories below her. Her mind flashed with the many ways she could toss herself out the glass portal.

The last girl, the weirdest of them all, sat on the couch glaring at the walls.

"If I had a choice between this and tossing your slave boy, David, out the window, I would definitely throw David out the window." The weird girl said looking at the tall brunette. The brunette scowled as she turned around to face the group. "Damn it Evangeline, no. I don't want to buy a replacement."

This exchange stopped the older girl's humming. Amused she turned her head to address her two friends. "Dude. I agree with Evangeline. David is a lazy fuck, that's going to be the death of us. It's bad enough we have to baby-sit little miss anti-Christ over there; why should we put up with that bastard." The raven haired girl finished with a triumphant smirk, as her friend grew angry. "Well Tanner, he may be a bastard but he is my bastard to mess with so 'eff off." the tall girl said calmly, her face growing dark. "Um no." Tanner answered, looking the other girl dead in the eye. "I think I will bleed the little whelp and let him die of blood loss."

The girls bickered for ten minutes over David's pointless existence, for nearly ten minutes before Evangeline had, had enough. "Brooklyn, if God didn't want David to die, he would have intervened by now." Evangeline said smartly, a smug lilt to her words. "Shut up!" Brooklyn squeaked, her cheeks flushing a livid pink.

The youngest girl, who had half heard the bizarrely stupid conversation, finally spoke up.

"You guys need to get laid" Her voice was monotone but it got everyone's attention Brooklyn fell silent; what was she supposed to say, besides she still hadn't made a decision on how to jump out the window. Tanner, on the other hand, smirked as she gracefully swung her legs of the arm of the chair and sauntered over to the couch, sitting by Evangeline.

"And so she speaks, welcome back to the land of the living Cameron." Tanner said sweetly. Cameron glared at her older counterpart. "Fuc…" Cameron was cut off in her attempt to curse out Tanner by Evangeline.

"Ohh, Ohh. You guys I have a great idea. Let's make a harem!" Evangeline, who was a very random person, took what Cameron said to heart; she did need to get laid. She quickly thought of all the "cool" and "fun" was to stumble on to that type of situation until she came to one: a harem. She was soo excited that she nearly missed the crushing glares that both Cameron and Brooklyn sent her way. Tanner looked confused.

"A what-um" Tanner asked, as her eyebrows furrowed. Evangeline bounced excitedly as she explained her idea to her friend. "A harem is basically a prison of hot guys. And four girls with lots of hot guys in a prison…you get the idea." She finished with a small giggle.

"A harem, Evangeline. Where would we put a harem, who would we put in a harem." Cameron scoffed. A harem while an interesting place was not a place where the girls should want to be. It was disgraceful; ideal girls of there caliber didn't inhabit, posses, or associate themselves with such an establishment. It would degrade them to be common whores, sluts, a disgrace.

Tanner thought it over again. "Now wait a minute Evangeline. That is a good idea." Tanner gracefully stood up and began to pace. "I know right." Evangeline said smiling.

Cameron seemed to be the only reasonable person in the room, aside from Brooklyn who silently supported the younger girl. "A good idea." Cameron started. "A good idea. You stupid gold digging whore, that is the stupidest idea I have heard all year, and I have heard a lot of stupid ideas" Cameron finished with a sage nod to Brooklyn and Evangeline has her voice colored with annoyance she tried to figure out why she hung out with idiots.

Tanner frowned, glaring at Cameron. She spoke in a surprisingly calm voice as she addressed the group. "I am not a gold digger or a whore. If I want to enjoy life with lots of gorgeously hot men the so be it, I am rich that's what we do." Evangeline jumped up. "Hells yea bitch." He exclaimed, having a quick hot five with Tanner. Brooklyn, who had been quiet, with nothing to say as the others argued, made a noise that was something along the lines of a cat dying and a remorseful sigh. She looked at her watch and strode over to the abandoned armchair and sat down.

Cameron ignored the noise to continue the argument. "Whatever. There are still the questions of who, where, when, and how." The small teen removed her glasses to wipe them off before placing them back on her face.

Tanner and Evangeline seemed to huddle before they turned to Cameron to present their claim. "Well, who is hot guys we find from all around the world and kidnap." Tanner started. "Where, well on a compound on some uncharted island." Evangeline added. "When, in two weeks." "And how, we're rich Cameron, use your imagination."

Once the girls were satisfied, they both retook their seats on the couch. Cameron rolled her eyes at their antics. "This is illogical and highly unreasonable." She stated in her dull monotone, pressing her hands to her temples. Tanner and Evangeline scoffed. "No it isn't" Tanner folded her arms glaring at Cameron.

Brooklyn took the time to say something. "Guys," Her voice, however, was drowned out by Cameron yelling. "IT IS A BAD IDEA, YOU WHORE!"

"You guys"

Brooklyn tried again but to no avail she couldn't be heard. "I AM NOT A WHORE YOU BACKSTABBING HELL RAT!" Tanner shrieked. "Guys," Brooklyn tried again but got no response. "Cameron, it isn't a bad idea." Evangeline pouted, folding her arms.

"GUYS!" Brooklyn screamed standing up, an angry pink plush gracing her cheeks. "WHAT!" Her three companions yelled, looking at her as if she was David the slave.

"Um, Right, well as an end of the school year surprise, I planted eight stink bombs in the school. They are about to go off in thirty seconds. Oh and one of the largest bombs is in this room." Brooklyn stated sheepishly.

Tanner looked frightened. Evangeline and Cameron looked at Brooklyn as if she had grown three additional heads. "You can't be serious?" Cameron exclaimed her hands clutching the armchair. "Oh but I am." Brooklyn said with a small smile. "By the way we have twenty seconds left."

Tanner all but ran to the window. Magic stink bombs always smelled like rot and made people and things smell for months. "I am not about to ruin this dress. Screw you losers." Tanner sneered as she broke the window and gracefully jumped out, landing on the soft grass below the tower.

Cameron was about to mutter how Tanner was a psychotic bitch when she say Evangeline and Brooklyn fighting to get out of the window. Evangeline got the upper hand and pushed Brooklyn out of the way. "I am out" she muttered as she jumped out the window nearly falling.

Brooklyn sighed as she moved over to the window. "There is twelve minutes left Cam, are you coming?" "Maybe." Brooklyn sighed again. "Suit you" she whispered.

Brooklyn looked back at the window and tried to jump out like she planned. Unfortunately she fell out the wrong angle and tumbled off the roof before hitting the ground.

With ten seconds to go three of the girls were safely out side. Tanner and Evangeline both had perfect movie landings and still looked just as beautiful as when they first entered the study. Brooklyn was a bit rougher, her dress torn with grass stains. Above, Cameron seethed quietly, not entirely sure what she was upset about, but she had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with her hanging around with idiots.

Suddenly a slight stench began to penetrate the room. It smelled like rotten eggs, spoiled milk, fish, gym socks, and other unmentionables. Swearing under her breath, Cameron strode over to the broken window her friend jumped or fell from. Cameron was so preoccupied with her cursing the day she met Brooklyn Cross, her jump was way off. She tumbled down the roof and hit the ground with a painful 'oof.'

True to themselves her friends snickered silently. As Cameron stood, her friends assessed the damage done to her. Cameron's dress was in shambles nearly torn from her body, the skin on her right knee was bleeding, leaves were in here neat hair, and one of her shoes was missing. Cameron undid her hair to pick away the leaves whilst she removed the remaining heel.

Cameron's head was reeling as she tried to recover from the fall. "So ladies, we were planning a harem?" She asked bit dizzy. That sent her friends into fits of laughter. With all four girls on board, the plotting began and lasted through out the night.

High above the girls in the Headmasters quarters, the Headmaster sighed a breath of relief, as he sank in to his favorite armchair. A powerful mage, he had been forced to endure the girls for some time now, and he knew very well that why Brooklyn was being nice. Though he knew that the smell would linger well into next year, his school was not in need of serious repair as he anticipated. But more importantly the four most dangerous students to ever walk the halls of Nightwing's had graduated, never to come back again. That meant no more waking up at odd hours to find half the school in ruin.

They were finally out of his hair; god knows how many grey hairs he grew with those girls around. Those girls were no longer his responsibility; they were their parents… no the world's responsibility. Headmaster Samuels laughed silently. 'Oh yes' he thought 'those for can go terrorize some other unfortunate soul'

The headmaster went into a full on evil laugh rendition before…

POP!

The largest stink bomb went off in the headmaster's chambers, spraying the walls in thick green goop and making the room smell like shit. "Oh the revenge I will reap the revenge I will reap.' The headmaster sighed as he looked over his ruined chamber.

_A/n: well thanks for reading please review and comment... Oh and also please go to __for updates character bio's as well as pictures and the fab four's harem picks._


End file.
